lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NovaTsukimori/N-JUMP June 2018 (character bios)
I'm far from done with the cards, but I'll take a break from them for now. Here are some character bios 'Yu-Gi-Oh! D-ZERO II' Eve Deck: ??? Deck type: Beatdown Description: Priestess of the now destroyed Dimension-1, she wanders The Empty for many years now, searching for a way out. Along the way, she is persistently persued by a Gyze, an inhabitant of The Empty. She is the only priestess to not have the power of God due to not being present during the battle against The Darkness. Yozora Tsukimori Deck: Pixie Deck type: Beatdown Description: Priestess of Dimension-8, also known as the Synchro Dimension, she is a shy and meek girl, one of the victims of the "Synchro Project" 13 years before, only becoming shy and meek due to the PTSD induced by the project. Due to having been kidnapped shortly after her parents' murder, she has forgotten her true name for 13 long years, only been given codenames such as "TK813" before recieving a nickname 4 years ago as "Luna-2". Now, following gaining her confidence from God and Luna, she resolves to find her real name as well as her lost past. Nox Tsukimori Deck: ??? Deck type: Aggro Description: Priestess of Dimension-4, also known as the Xyz Dimension, she is a brash, aggressive, narcassistic, bitchy girl, though she knows the extent of her narcassism and never expresses it beyond Mizuko, her corresponding Sun Priestess and fiancee. Following Nox's initial defeat, her narcissism turns out to be nothing more than a mere persona that she and Mizuko enjoy. The rest of her aggression was actually the result of the initial assault on the Xyz Dimension many years ago, having lost her parents and her best friend, Lyris, as a result, turning her to be an angry and aggressive individual, adopting only an narcasissistic persona only between exhanges with Mizuko because she wanted her to. Nox has recently become down to earth and more shy than aggressive like before, keeping her thoughts to herself unless when spoken to, having beccome much more carring and worrisome than before. It turns out that Nox has a fear of the "Zone Beast" monsters, only gaining the confidence to confront them thanks to Luna. Nox often gets embarrassed when teased about this shift in personality. Thanks to encouragement from Mizuko, she retains some of her original personality. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Crystal-0' Alice Ledena Kralitsa Deck: ??? Deck type: Aggro Occupation: Princess/Heiress of the WhiteTiger Kingdom Ability: Chorus Sperarum Glacialis Description: Alice is one of the princesses of the White Tiger Kingdom. Much like Luna, she is very shy and quiet, but switches to a very aggressive and vulgar individual when angered or transformed. Alice has a particularly protective personality to Luna, acting as a big sister. Much like Luna, Alice can sense Crystal Energy, an ability only a select few l'Cie have. Alice becomes instantly worried whenever she hears Luna is at all involved with the fal'Cie and the Vermillion Sparrow Kingdom. Alice has a particularly nasty rivalry with Luxia of the Black Tortoise Kingdom. Category:Blog posts